Ferdynand Kiepski
Ferdynand Kiepski (ur. 9 lipca 1955) – postać fikcyjna, bohater komediowego serial serialu telewizyjnego Świat według Kiepskich. W jego rolę wciela się Andrzej Grabowski. Biografia ]] Bezrobotny Ferdynand Kiepski, w serialu zwykle nazywany Ferdkiem, mieszka wraz ze swoją rodziną w starej kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4 we Wrocławiu. Ma żonę Halinę, syna Waldka i córkę Mariolkę. W domu mieszka jeszcze Babka Rozalia, której Ferdek próbuje zwykle ukraść rentę. Jest leniwy, nie chce się przemęczać i podjąć stałej pracy. Czasami jednak ma pomysł na szybkie zdobycie olbrzymiej fortuny i do jego realizacji zabiera się z wielkim rozmachem i entuzjazmem. Jednak w wyniku jego nieporadności i komicznych zbiegów okoliczności nigdy nie udaje mu się osiągnąć sukcesu i dalej trwa w swej beznadziejnej egzystencji. Na co dzień zajmuje się oglądaniem telewizji, głównie piłki nożnej i programów informacyjnych, grą w totolotka, jedzeniem słonych paluszków, piciem alkoholu, najczęściej piwa Mocny Full i wódki oraz paleniem papierosów Kiepy. Jest kibicem Śląska Wrocław. W tym lenistwie i pijaństwie towarzyszy mu syn Waldemar, nazywany Waldusiem, a stałymi kompanami Ferdka są sąsiedzi: Marian Paździoch i Arnold Boczek. Czasami, szczególnie przy omawianiu wspólnych interesów, Ferdek razem z sąsiadami pije wódkę Kiepską. Paździoch jest przebiegły, zwykle chce bez skrupułów wykorzystać i oszukać Kiepskiego, dlatego też ten ostatni nazywa go "mendą". Często dochodzi między nimi do sąsiedzkich scysji i kłótni. Boczek jest leniwym, otyłym i ociężałym umysłowo człowiekiem, który z Ferdkiem dzieli zamiłowanie do piwa. Rodzina tytułowego bohatera to: żona Halinka (która pracuje ciężko i musi przez całe życie "użerać się" z "jełopem"), córka Mariolka, wymieniony już syn (który wdał się w ojca) i niepełnosprawna teściowa Rozalia, nazywana Babką (okradana z renty przez Kiepskiego, za co nazywała go "kanalią"). Mimo tych wszystkich perypetii Ferdynand bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę dla Waldusia jest gotowy zrobić wszystko, również Mariola (choć nie wie czy jego) jest przez ojca bardzo kochana, zaś dla swojej żony Haliny jest gotów zrobić nawet najgorszą rzecz: iść do pośredniaka, Kiepski kocha również babkę (dla której gotów był poświęcić 1000000 zł). Przeszłość W młodości był nazywany Cycem, przydomek ten odziedziczył również jego syn.Odcinek Chłopaki okej! i odcinek Cicha noc W czasach PRL Ferdek przez piętnaście lat przy ulicy Świdnickiej sprzedawał wodę sodową z przewoźnego saturatora (jak sam mówi: "Ludzi spragnionych wodą żem poił, a nie rzadko wodą ze sokiem "). Wówczas poczęstował nią I sekretarza PZPR Edwarda Gierka, od którego otrzymał bukiet biało-czerwonych goździków i butelkę koniaku. Został także przez niego nazwany "wzorem człowieka pracy". Działał w podziemiu politycznym – brał udział w odbijaniu na powielaczu gazetki opozycyjnejOdcinek Puste butle. Według Mariana Paździocha, Ferdek za czasów PRL był tajnym współpracownikiem SB, pod pseudonimem Laczek''odcinek Lista Mariana. W PRLu Ferdynand odbył służbę w wojskach pancernych Ludowego Wojska Polskiego.Odcinek ''W kamasze Ze swoją żoną Haliną ożenił się 13 sierpnia 1975r.Odcinek Sto lat Ciekawostki * Odtwórcą roli Ferdka miał początkowo być Janusz Rewiński, ale znany satyryk po przeczytaniu scenariuszów początkowych odcinków odmówiłhttp://www.kiepscy.tivi.pl/NewsDisplay.aspx?newsId=18. * W odcinku pt.:Stypa, na pogrzeb wujka Staśka przyjeżdża rodzina Kiepskich, jest ona bardzo liczna. Zaś w odcinku pt.Zerwane więzi do rodziny Kiepskich należy jedynie Ferdek, wujek Władek i kuzyn z Mongolii. * W jednym z odcinków Ferdek znalazł pracę w sanepidzie tylko po to, by zamknąć kebab-bar Boczka i Paździochaodcinek Jak ten czas leci. * Początkowo Ferdynand Kiepski miał nosić na imię Ludwik, tak już było zapisane w scenariuszu. Imię to nie podobało się jednak aktorowi Andrzejowi Grabowskiemu, zmienił je na Ferdynand, gdyż jak powiedział "był kiedyś Ferdynand Wspaniały, to niech teraz będzie Ferdynand Kiepski". Poinformował o tym w jednym z wywiadów. * Ferdek jest często przezywany. Halinka mówi do niego jełopie, Paździoch: pijak, a Babka kanalia. * Ferdek, gdy chodził do podstawówki w dzienniku miał numer 13.odc.Plastuś !!! * Ferdek swoją żonę Halinę prosił o rękę 3 razy, aż ona w końcu uległa. * Ferdek ma tylko trzy swoje zęby reszta to zęby niedźwiedzia grizzly i niedźwiedzia polarnego.odc. Uśmiech zębiczny * Kiepski potrafi świetnie naśladować kaczora Donalda. * Ferdek ma silny tenor.Np. odc. Chór itp. * Kiepski ma talent do układania piosenek i wierszyków.Np. odc. Dom kultury, Zakazane piosenki. * Jako jedyna osoba w serialu Ferdek występuje we wszystkich odcinkach. * Stryjeczny dziadek Ferdka jest lub był Niemcem o imieniu Ferdynand Urlik Doperdek od którego to główny bohater odziedziczył imię. * Startował w wyborach prezydenckich w 2000 roku i zdobył 4 głosy (głosowali na niego: Waldemar Kiepski, Arnold Boczek, Mariola Kiepska i on sam). Po jego wystąpieniu przedwyborczym w telewizji wybrano go prezydentem pewnego egzotycznego kraju, a swego syna mianował premierem.Odc. Kiepski prezydent * Ferdynand alkohol ukrywa w specjalnej książce Stanisława Ignacego Mickiewicza, rzadziej zwanego Mateuszem, Pan Tadeusz, jest to wycięta forma w kartkach książki na 25 ml.odc. Pępek świata, lub 50 ml.odc.Flaszka niedopitka. * Jego matka chciała by został inżynierem. odc. Matka jest tylko jedna * Ferdek jest bohaterem narodowym w Browarii (kraina zamieszkana przez Żłopusiówodc. Żłopuś. * Pod koniec odcinka "Inteligentni konsumenci" Ferdek zmarł, lecz w kolejnych odcinkach znowu był żywy. * W jednym odcinku dostał pracę w Muzeum Ziemi jako eksponat mamuta.Odcinek Mamut * Mieszka na osiedlu Kosmonautów odc. Krypta * Miał zapewnione miejsce godziwego pochówku w krypcie na piątej kondygnacji w piramidzie zasłużonych parafian w krypcie im. Mateczki Kozłowskiej, które wynajmował za pieniądze. odc. Krypta * W szkolę nazywano go Gąsienica na cześć opiekuna serialowego JanosikaOdcinek Ferdosik, oraz Kindybał.Odcinek Nasza klasa * Ma teścia który jest starożytną mumią Tutenchamona. * Ferdek nie umie pływać odc.Marsz * Jego rozmiar buta to 44. odc.Sandały Ojca Gaudentego * W odcinku "Armagiedon" ocalił świat przed zagładą, zamieniając się w beret Paździocha. Linki zewnętrzne * Świat według Kiepskich * Nonsensopedia Ferdynand Kiepski Kiepski, Ferdynand